


The Shocking Truth

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Curse Breaking, Dark, F/F, Inferiority Complex, incest without them knowing, then it became known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share True Love's Kiss. But at what price to Emma's mental stability? </p><p>BE WARNED, this is not a happy drabble. I don't know why I wrote this, but I had a dark moment, and now I'm actually rather upset after writing it. So yes, note that this drabble contains a scared, angry, hurt and confused Emma. Sorry salmon_pink! I had actually started off with happy thoughts, then it went downhill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shocking Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: revelation

Their first kiss is also True Love’s Kiss. Because Snow White and Mary Margaret love Emma, and in her time here in Storybrooke, Emma has come to love Mary Margaret in a way she didn’t think was possible. She had thought herself unlovable. Her time with Neal proved it.

They just sit there for at least a minute, crying and hugging each other. Snow White then gasps as Emma starts to kiss her desperately. Snow White tries to hold back, but reciprocates in between saying ‘Emma… Baby… My baby… We shouldn’t.’

Emma refuses to believe that Mary Margaret is actually her mother, despite having felt the rush of magic flowing through her.

‘NO!’ exclaims Emma. ‘No, you can’t be my mother.’

Snow White cautiously reached out and cupped Emma’s face, ‘Why not?’

‘People don’t feel for their mothers the way I feel about you,’ replied Emma defiantly. ‘And magic is not real. There is no curse.’

‘Yes, because you have broken the curse.’

‘With a kiss! Don’t you already have a True Love? Prince Charming? OH GOD, IS DAVID NOLAN MY FATHER?!’ screamed Emma. ‘I’m such a fuck up!’

As the profanity and self criticizing continued to spew out of her daughter’s lips, Snow White could only hold Emma tight against her and cry with her, because neither of them were ready for this revelation.

No one ever is.


End file.
